emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7845 (8th June 2017)
Plot Ronnie calls round at Holdgate Farm to talk to Rakesh. He's glad Rakesh is finally telling the truth and refuses to lie anymore. Priya Jai refuses to pay for a solicitor for Rakesh and washes his hands of the situation. Sandy and Arthur aren't impressed that Lydia has served them porridge for breakfast instead of bacon. Sandy secretly gives Arthur a bar of chocolate. Finn gets stick from Ross as he heads out to meet a client. Lachlan apologises to Belle for Chrissie's actions yesterday and invites her round to Home Farm later but Belle declines. Ross tries to get to the bottom of why Finn is in a suit so Finn lies he's going to the bank. Nicola worries what Rakesh will tell the police, fearing being implicated if he tells the police everything. Nicola insists she and Jai need to find a way to work together so it looks like Rakesh is lying if he chooses to tell the police everything. Rakesh is disappointed that the Sharmas haven't organised a solicitor for him so he's stuck with the duty solicitor. Rakesh orders the duty solicitor to get him bail. He protests there are mitigating circumstances and states she needs to get the charge reduced to just arson. The solicitor reminds him that even if she could, he'll still be facing fourteen years imprisonment. The duty solicitor suggests he tells the full truth to try to reduce his sentence. Finn is nervous as he meets with a client. He lies his name is Ross before they head off for lunch. Sarah is using her diary to write a book about cancer. Charity is annoyed that Faith is using the Bentley again. Charity and Debbie become suspicious when Sarah tells Charity not to be so mean as Faith might be doing something nice in the car. Lachlan has a meeting with Sookie in The Woolpack but he's distracted by Belle's presence. Charity realises Belle likes Lachlan. Clive pays Finn £200. Finn realises his client is married and starts babbling on about how he was set up with an escort. Clive inquires if Finn slept with the escort but Finn protests that he's not like that. Finn asks if Clive feels guilty about cheating on his wife and suggests he should be honest with her about his sexuality. The client wants to sleep with Finn but Finn is uncomfortable and doesn't. Charity tires to get to the bottom of what Faith is doing with the Bentley and asks Sarah where they went on her birthday drive. Sarah admits she went to the cinema alone and doesn't know where Faith went. Finn states he can't have sex for money so the client grabs him. Finn gets out the car and makes a run for it with the money. After bumping into Ronnie in the shop, Belle realises Lachlan has been lying to her. Distressed Finn calls Tracy from Wylies Farm and asks for her help. Ross is in the shop when Finn calls and demands to know what's happening. Leyla can't believe Priya is standing by Rakesh through all of this. Rakesh phones Priya and asks her to get him the best solicitor she can. Clive follows Finn into Wylies Farm and demands his money back. Ross appears and sends Clive packing although he can't believe his brother used his name for his sordid activities. Lydia brings Laurel a mug of tea and asks what she's doing. Laurel explains she's reading Ashley's old sermons as it makes her feel closer to him. Lydia realises this is what Laurel has been up all night doing and suggests she could take some sleeping pills. Lachlan pretends he's in a restaurant with Sookie when Belle phones him. He's really at Home Farm and Belle is standing behind him. Lachlan admits Sookie isn't his girlfriend and Belle realises he only pretended to go out with Sookie to make her jealous. Lachlan tells Belle that she's the only one he cares about but Belle walks out. Priya sneakily logs onto the factory's online banking account. Ross is disgusted that Finn contemplated selling himself. As the go to leave Wylies Farm, Ross spots an odd looking cable near the door and follows it into another room where he and Finn come across a gigantic cannabis farm. Cast Regular cast *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Solicitor - Sarah Edwardson *Clive - Bill Bradshaw *Sookie - Olivia Atkinson Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and Laurel's bedroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Unknown roads *Wylies Farm - Field, grounds downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Home Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,300,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes